herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Bosses
Bosses show up at the end of each area, dungeon, and crypt. Bosses are random besides the end of Act 3, Act 4 and Act 5, which are Damien, Anubis, and The Karp King, respectively. Like normal enemies, bosses have 3 variants. * Common * Uncommon. ** Noted by silver plated name tag. ** Bigger in size. ** Increased Health and Damage ** Bigger chance for enhancements ** May gain additional abilities. * Rare. ** Noted by gold plated name tag. ** Even more Health and Damage ** May gain additional abilities. Mini-Bosses These are the bosses that are found in-between the end of the acts. Abomination Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction. Hellspawn Abomination Spawns a spike ball that hits the ground then turns into multiple spike balls that go in every direction. Akrea Casts Lightning Rain which sends a pulsing rings of lightning outward from enemy. Annie Slowly floats towards player, like Spouses do, then when closer suddenly bursts with speed to attack. Shoots projectiles in every direction. Samara Just like Annie and Spouses. Kayako Just like Annie. Betankhamun Casts Sand Tornado which sends out a tornado that spins around the enemy and emanates outward. Betankhamun the Fallen Conjured Mask This boss can cast a spell that shoots projectiles in all directions The Eye When dealt enough damage this eye breaks down into two smaller eyes. Casts Bloody Tears which sends a bunch of projectiles out into multiple directions. Devil's Eye When dealt enough damage this eye breaks down into two smaller eyes. Dah'Zul Casts Spiky Ball which sends a bouncy spiky ball in the players direction. Shoots up a green toxic ball which hits the ground and turns into a swarm of flies, which attack the player. Gimmick: Aggression is the key. The flies are particularly weak, and spread out after the burst. It is wise to use a skill to destroy them all at the same time the ball hits the ground. The Spike ball he uses is to force the player to back away so Dah'Zul can spawn more flies. Dah'Gul Just like Dah'Zul. General Kaw Enraged General Kaw Hayro Casts Fire Pulse which sends out fire balls in all directions. Ancient Hayro Colossal Hayro Casts Fire Pulse that shoots fire balls in all directions. Casts a spell that sends out 3 fire balls in the players direction. Hololo Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. He surrounds the player in a bubble when spawning with a blue meter below the player. It's a "suffocation" time, that seems to be based on distance traveled & per second values (Tested distance=time loss using Samurai's Vorpal Enchant skill.). When the bar reaches the bottom, the player loses large ammounts of HP per second until death. ~Gimmick~ Hololo denies the player to "kite", and other slower paced techniques for min-maxing. Hololo forces a time-limit onto the player for their own survival. Hololo has no armor perk, with an HP value half of the 14k HP miniboss rats that spawn on waves 1-6, the purpose is to get rid of him and enter the portal ASAP even if you planned on farming waves/relics by entering an instance on the map. After 3 fights for testing, it also appears he may take more damage from player abilities. (Citation needed) It's wise to stay close to the portal if he spawns, take your prize and leave. Hololo of the Abyss Jumps towards player and can cause damage if the player is close by when he lands. Kayo the Sapling Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. Kayo the Ent Has floating skulls that spin around him and harm the player if contacted. Casts Spider Web which shoots out 3 spider webs that slow the player down when walked on. Keeper of the Haunted Forest Casts Entangling Roots which covers the player in roots and immobilizes them for a short period of time. Guardian of the Haunted Forest King Khorga Uses Meat Hook to grab the player and bring them to close quaters. Kungo the Tyrant Can cast Earthquake which shoots the ground up outward from Kungo in four directions in the shape of a plus. Parasectoid Parasectoid casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. Fuxxagen Casts Blood Surge which sends out 4 red lasers that spin around in the shape of a plus, keep moving in a circle to avoid getting hit. Pogocho Casts Corruption which sends flies out in all directions and then circle back to the player. Pogocho the Awaken Horror Pogocho the Terror Lord Pontus the Lard This boss casts acid spray that drops toxic oils underneath him in the shape of a plus sign. End of Act Bosses Ordered by the Act in which they appear. Gurag the Destroyer Throws stalagmites that land and then explode after a few seconds. Gurag the Demolisher Gurag the Demi-God Grim Reaper Casts Death Coil that sends skulls in all directions. Can spawn enemies such as Fallen Sharpshooter to attack player. Soul Harvester Death Damien Heads float around attacking the player. Wretched Kid Son of Lucifer Anubis Rays of light falls from the sky and moves around the boss. Can cast: Meteor strike: The boss spawns metors that spreads from his position and hit the ground in a random pattern. Guardian of the Eternal Life Karp King One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 5. (Act 5 can be unlocked by buying the Karp of Doom DLC ) Shoots up a bunch of projectiles, when they hit the ground they turn into multiple projectiles that shoot in all directions. Shoots Death Lazer. Spawns acid. Aku One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 5. (Act 5 can be unlocked by buying the Karp of Doom DLC ) Shoots up a bunch of spike balls, when they hit the ground they turn into multiple projectiles that shoot in all directions. Satan One of the possible bosses at the end of Act 6. (Act 6 can be unlocked by buying the Depths of Hell DLC ) Spawns Voodoo Dolls. Hands shoot projectiles in all directions. When hands are killed, spawns acid, Parasects and Anomalies.